Miley Cyrus Twerkin
Miley Cyrus Twerkin, better known as Miley Cyrus 2013, is a contestant in season 3. She reflects the current Miley Cyrus in real life. Her last name includes "Twerkin" because Miley has this idea of being not like everyone else and that is to twerk to prove to people that she is different from everyone else in her own unique way. Also, this is to distinguish her from Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. In the Introduction Episode, Miley was already partying, she was dancing with Pre-Twerk Miley in a mermaid suit. Miley Cyrus Twerkin is suprisingly friendly with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. In Episode 1, She is one of the contestants to have glitched. After Kelly fixed the glitches, she was one of the contestants to participate in the swimming challenge; where she placed sixth. In Episode 2, Miley was first seen in the episode, heading in the bedroom to sleep in the bed. Later, Miley was seen to come out of the transporter to the future. Miley wasn't seen much since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male, Kelly noticed it was a Cyrus Twerkin' descendant, Joey Cyrus Twerkin. Joey was there with his sister, Demetria Cyrus Twerkin. Kelly started to laugh at Demetria's face, as she was stated to look worried along with her brother, Joey. In Episode 3, Like other contestants (exception of Trip since Grace had died), Miley is paired up with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus in the Bowling Challenge. Miley won with the highest score of 28, but when she was against Trip, she earned the score of 19. In Episode 4, She was first seen dancing as Kelly was announcing that she won the reward challenge. Later, Miley Cyrus Twerkin started to date Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus for her reward. KPopp tried to have them marry eachother but Miley Cyrus Twerkin has the commitment issues trait and this will only allow the two to date. She was also one of the people to fight Hermione in this episode. In Episode 5, She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In their first try, Miley and fellow contestant, Hermione Granger was electrocuted but survived. In their second try, Miley caught on fire and it looked like she would have been killed. However, Kelly put the "Free Will" on and have The Terminator save her, where she survived (Which left Kelly regretful and confused). Later, She participated in the Mechanical Bull Challenge where she won against her girlfriend, Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and was placed in the pool of victors. It was revealed that she had no athletic skill but managed to beat The Terminator and Hermione Granger. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the tributes will do without her controlling them; this led Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus to propose to her, where she finally said yes. Kelly announced that their wedding will be occurring in the next episode. Slideshow 1.jpg|Miley Cyrus in real life Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley.png|Miley Cyrus Twerkin dancing with Pre-twerk Miley Miley x Miley.PNG|Twerkin Miley kissing Pre-Twerk Miley Trivia *Miley is one of the only contestants to have a introduction in the Create-A-Sim Mode, since the other's weren't able to be recorded in Season 3. *Miley is the first contestant to have an past form to have in the franchise. *Miley, Pre-Twerk Miley and Hermione were the only contestants to have their great future descendants to be featured on the franchise. *If Twerkin Miley Cyrus marries Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, it could possibly make both of their future descendents cease to exist. *Miley Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus are the first lesbian couple in the franchise. *Miley Cyrus Twerkin' and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus will become the second pair of contestants to be married in the franchise. The first pair was in Season 2, which were Taylor Swift and Harry Styles. *It was revealed in Episode 5, that she had no athletic skill but have two percent (2%) of the Technology skill. Category:Contestants Category:Couples